Cerezas
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Volvió del mercado, con los brazos entumecidos por tanto cargar bolsas. No había ningún ruido, quizás Levi estaría durmiendo y podría comer sus preciadas cerezas, debido a que a él no le gustan. ¿Quién diría que se desataría una persecución en busca de esa fruta, por su escurridizo y ladrón amante? [Ereri/One-shot/M-Preg/Cerezas]


**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hola**

**No les pido perdón, porque no me lo van a dar, but, I DON'T CARE~.**

**I LOVE IT**

**Okno.**

**Antes de que pregunten, no voy a tener experimentales dentro de un rato... largo (?) ¿Por qué? Porque estaba jugando pokemon platino, y quería pasarme la conchuda liga, pero no lo lograba :'(**

**Hasta hoy ¬w¬ xD pero dentro de esos mismos días, no tenía inspiración, pasaron muchísimas cosas que me dejaron con los ánimos por el suelo, discusiones con mi madre, etc. No sabía cuando subir este One-shot (Lo tenía listo hace 4 meses, pero no tenía ganas) y dije ¡Hey, voy a subirlo ahora para que los lectores se den cuenta de que sigo viva!**

**Recuerden, hierba mala nunca muere.**

**Dejando de lado todo eso, les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Entré a nuestro departamento, tenía las bolsas de compras colgadas de los pliegues de los codos.

-Estoy de vuelta-. Me anuncié. No recibí respuesta por lo que supuse mi querido gruñón seguía durmiendo. Entré a la cocina y apoyé las bolsas en la mesada, sacudiendo un poco mis brazos luego por el entumecimiento. Últimamente Levi está muy caprichoso y no quiere salir de casa, pero es entendible en su estado, aunque no entiendo como no se aburre estando todo el día en casa descansando o haciendo nada. El tema es que yo debo ir a hacer las compras todos los días, y tengo que cargar los bienes solo.

Comencé a guardar las cosas. A los dos nos encanta la fruta, así que como había una gran variedad, compré bastantes. Sandía, Melón, Duraznos, bananas, damascos y por último, mis preferidas: Cerezas. Aunque estaban algo subidas de precio, no pude resistirme a comprarlas, y aprovechando que a Levi no le gustan tanto puedo comérmelas yo solo.

-¿Eren?-. Escuché la voz adormilada de mi querido Levi, el cual estaba en el marco de la puerta tallándose uno de sus ojos. Se veía tan tierno. Se acercó a mí lentamente- No te escuché llegar… Bienvenido.

-Si te la pasas durmiendo como un tronco, mi amor-. Aprovechando la cercanía, lo tomé por la cintura y le di un beso. Él me correspondió y luego miró las compras. Respondí antes de que preguntara.- Compré melón, sandía, durazno, banana y damasco.

-Y cerezas-. Agregó.

-A ti no te gustan, así que no me molesto en decirte-. Dije dándome la vuelta y separando las frutas. Tomé la sandía (mi segunda favorita) y corté un par de rodajas. Además, puse las cerezas en un cuenco para que no estén en la bolsa. Levi rodeó mi cuerpo con sus bracitos, apenas pudiendo entrelazar sus dedos en mi vientre, mirando por un costado de mi torso. Estiró una de sus manos y tomó una de las cerezas por el pestillo, llevándosela a la boca bajo mi atenta mirada y posándola en su lengua, para luego introducírsela en la boca y comerla, arrancando el pestillo y tragando el carozo.- Hey, son mías. Además, no te comas el carozo, o te va a crecer un árbol de cerezo en la panza.

-Ya tengo algo creciendo en el estómago, y además lo de la semilla es con el melón, idiota-. Me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.- Y puedo comer lo que se me cante la gana-. Cerró los ojos con suficiencia, cuando quiere puede ser de lo más tierno. Se marchó por donde vino y yo sonreí. Lo amo.

Corté un par de rodajas de melón de la misma manera que las de sandía, dejándolos en triángulos. En eso, sentí un ruido fuerte proveniente del living. Preocupado por mi querido gruñón, me dirigí a dónde provenía el ruido, pudiendo ver que había un florero (Vacío, por suerte) tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué frunciendo el ceño y poniéndolo en su lugar original, para luego escuchar cosas caerse en nuestra habitación. Corrí por el pasillo que daba a nuestra habitación, entrando y dándome cuenta de que todo un estante con libros se había caído, con todo lo que llevaba encima. Suspiré cansado y me acerqué a recoger los libros, luego lo arreglaría, aunque no entendía la razón por la cual las cosas comenzaron a caerse…

En eso, escuché ruidos en la cocina, y pasos apresurados.

¡Había sido todo una jodida trampa!

Salí corriendo hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta de golpe y mirando como las 9 rodajas de sandía y melón habían sido devoradas en tan solo ¡un minuto! Pero peor…

Mis cerezas no estaban.

Salí de la cocina, mirando a todos lados y estando atento a cualquier sonido extraño que delatara la ubicación de mí, ahora, escurridizo y ladrón amante ¡Volvió parcialmente a sus días de matón en los barrios bajos, robando para comer!

Sentí que prendía la televisión en el living, así que me dirigí corriendo hacia allí, entrando y encontrando al ladrón en la escena del crimen:

Estaba recostado de costado en el sillón, mirándome con rencor al ser descubierto tan rápido, la boca llena, una cereza en mano y con el cuenco de cerezas apoyado en el cojín del mueble ¡Solo quedaba una!

Abrí mi boca con decepción, mirando como tomaba la última cereza y se la llevaba a la boca sin dejar de mirarme. Suspiré y me acerqué.

-Si las querías me las hubieras pedido… Antes no te apetecían, y no me dejaste ni una-. Me quejé, sentándome en la parte libre del sillón. Él se me acercó y se trepó encima de mi cuerpo. Me recosté a lo largo, dejando que se metiera entre mis piernas y se apoyara en sus antebrazos, mientras me miraba desde arriba.

-Ahora las adoro. Quizás a tu hijo le gustan.

-Siendo mío no me sorprendería-. Le sonreí con ternura, llevando mis manos a su vientre apenas abultado y acariciándolo. Entonces, lo sentí. Un leve golpecito, una patadita. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, y él también.- Vaya, también es como tú, ni siquiera nació y ya me patea-. Dije martirizándome.

-Cállate-. Hizo un adorable puchero.- Nuestro bebé da su primera patada y tú dices una mierda como esa-. Llevé mi dedo índice a sus labios, indicándole que no dijera algo como eso.

-No maldigas, recuerda que nos escucha-. Le regañé con una sonrisa. El me miró y refunfuñando se recostó en mi pecho.

Amo a mi querido gruñón, y a mi pequeño niño que lleva dentro.

* * *

¡Oigan, se que es corto, pero es mejor que nada! Así que guarden esas chanclas

Am... ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir?... No lo sé. La verdad, me quedé sin palabras (literal, escribí 5 lineas en 8 días, tatakae) así que, lo único que voy a decir es que espero que les haya gustado. nunca hice algo que involucrara Mpreg así que es un experimento de mi amor a Levi-panzón-y-hormonal junto a las cerezas.

Amo las cerezas.

CEREZAS

¿De que hablabamos? +Notas de autora, Patata, Notas de autora.

Gracias, consciencia uwu

No, no estoy loca.

Ya se que van a decir

deja de escribir oraciones

separadas por espacios

pero es que no tienen control sobre mí (?)

DOBBY ES LIBRE

Dejen review o mueran

Patatapandicornio


End file.
